ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comic science fiction film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. The film is the sequel to the 2009 film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, which was loosely based on Judi and Ron Barrett's book of the same name. It is being directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt, and executive produced by the directors of the first film, Phil Lord and Chris Miller. Distributed by Columbia Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on September 27, 2013. The screenplay was written by John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein and Erica Rivinoja, and it is based on an original idea, and not on Pickles to Pittsburgh, Barrett's follow-up book. Cloudy 2 will continue right after the first film, where a food making satellite gets out of control, but its creator, young inventor Flint, and his friends, eventually manage to stop it. In the sequel, Flint and his friends are forced to leave their home town, but when the food machine awakens, this time producing living food beasts, they must return to save the world. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles: Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, and Benjamin Bratt as Manny. New cast includes Terry Crews, who replaced Mr. T as Officer Earl; Will Forte, who voiced Joseph Towne in the first film, is set to voice Chester V; and Kristen Schaal as orangutan Barb. Plot After the disastrous food storm in the first film caused by his machine, Flint Lockwood and his friends are forced to leave the town of Swallow Falls. Flint accepts the invitation from his idol Chester V to join The Live Corp Company, which has been tasked to clean the island, and where the best inventors in the world create technologies for the betterment of mankind and planet Earth. Upon arriving back at Swallow Falls, Flint discovers that his machine still operates and now creates mutant food beasts like living pickles, hungry tacodiles, shrimpanzees, and apple pie-thons. It is up to Flint and his friends to put a stop to the machine once and for all before this new form of foody life breaks from the island and invades the planet. Cast * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, an inventor. * Anna Faris as Samantha "Sam" Sparks, a weather intern from New York City and Flint's love interest. * James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Flint's widowed father. * Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, an infamous/former celebrity mascot of Baby Brent's Sardines, now known as Chicken Brent. * Neil Patrick Harris as Steve the Monkey, Flint's pet Vervet monkey who communicates using a Speak and Spell monkey thought translator Flint invented but, has a limited vocabulary and mostly says his name, a few random things, and saying he's hungry. * Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Sam's Guatemalan cameraman and a former doctor, co-pilot, and comedian. * Terry Crews as Officer Earl Devereaux, the town's athletic cop. * Will Forte as Chester V, a world-famous super-inventor and the head of the Live Corp. * Kristen Schaal as Barb, Chester V's talking and lipstick wearing orangutan with a human brain. The film will feature 39 food-animal hybrids known as "foodimals." Some of them will be voiced by artists working on the film, including the directors of the film, who will lend their voices to Barry the Strawberry (Cody Cameron), shrimpanzees (Kris Pearn), and pickles (Cameron). Other foodimals include cheespiders, tacodiles, mosquitoasts, flamangos, hippotatomuses, leeks, watermelophants, fruit cockatiels, meatbalruses, apple-piethons, bananostriches, buffaloaves, eggplanatees, PB & jellyfish, sasquash, and wildebeets. Production ]] The first news of the sequel came out in April 2010, when website io9 reported that the original directors, Phil Lord and Chris Miller, won't return for the sequel. In December 2011, it was reported that Cody Cameron, the story artist on the first film, and Kris Pearn, the head of story on the first, are set to direct the sequel, with Lord and Miller serving as exec-producers. John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein and Erica Rivinoja wrote the screenplay, which is based on an original idea, and not on Pickles to Pittsburgh, Barrett's follow-up book. In February 2012, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Cloudy 2: Revenge of the Leftovers, but has since been retitled Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. The film was originally scheduled for release on December 20, 2013, then pushed to February 7, 2014, before moving up to September 27, 2013. The music will again be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Bill Hader, Anna Faris, James Caan, Andy Samberg, Neil Patrick Harris and Benjamin Bratt are set to reprise their roles. The role of Earl, the town cop, will be taken over by Terry Crews, as Mr. T declined to return. Kristen Schaal is joining the cast to voice Barb, a talking and lipstick wearing orangutan with a human brain. Will Forte, who voiced Joseph Towne in the first film, is set to voice Chester V, a world-famous super-inventor, who commands Barb, and is the head of the Live Corp Company. On January 17, 2013, concept art from the film was released. References External links * * * * * * Category:2013 American animated films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Dolby Surround 7.1 films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:2013 3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:2013 films Category:2013 computer-animated films